theislandsfandomcom-20200214-history
Crossover Character Profile: Annie Walker
---- ~ CROSSOVER CHARACTER ~ ---- - . ---- ---- ~ DISCLAIMER ~ We do not own "Covert Affairs" or the character "Annie Walker". The following is part of a work of fanfiction, for which we are receiving no financial gain, and is intended for parody entertainment purposes. Our utmost respect go to the creators and owners for giving us, their fans, such a great set of characters to enjoy. ~ Thank You ~ ---- ---- . - - . . . . . . . . . . . 'Crossover Character Profile: Annie Walker' ---- . ROLE: . , FACTION: . -- US Central Intelligence Agency, . . PLAYER: . __, CREATOR: . __, ADMIN: . __, PLAYER STATUS: . __, CHARACTER STATUS: . __, . ROLE: . Undercover CIA Operative, . FIRST APPEARANCE IN STORYLINE: . "__________", STORYLINES: . :::: -- "__________", :::: -- "__________", :::: -- "__________", FINAL APPEARANCE IN STORYLINE: . "__________", . FULL NAME: . Anne Catherine Walker, AKA: . -, __IN: . #___-___, . GENDER: . F, ETHNICITY: . -, FROM: . -, HOMETOWN: . -, SPONSOR: . -, LIABLE-INDIVIDUAL: . -, LIABILITY-DEPENDANTS: . -, . FACTION: . -, . ASSOCIATIONS: . -, . EMPLOYMENT: . -, . ORIENTATION: . -, SPOUSE / PARTNER: . -, SO / GF / BF: . -, FAMILY: . :::: -- __, :::: -- __, :::: -- __, FRIENDS: . :::: -- __, :::: -- __, :::: -- __, :::: -- __, ASSOCIATES: . :::: -- __, :::: -- __, . . . ---- 'Background': . __________ After Joan's transfer she frequently requested Annie for missions. . . . ---- 'Physical Stats:' . -- . . . ---- 'Transportation': . __________ . :::::::: -- Red 1999 Volkswagen Golf IV Hatchback, . - 1999 Volkswagen Golf IV Hatchback.jpg|Volkswagen Golf IV - . . . ---- 'Housing': . __________ . . . ---- 'Weapons': . __________ . :::::::: -- Glock-17 -- 9x19mm -- Handgun, :::::::: -- Beretta-92FS -- 9x19mm -- Handgun, :::::::: -- Beretta-M93R -- 9x19mm -- Machine Pistol, :::::::: -- Chiappa Rhino 20DS -- .'''357 Magnum -- Revolver, :::::::: -- '''FN Browning BDA -- 9x19mm -- Handgun, :::::::: -- Double-Barrel -- 12-Gauge -- Shotgun, . - CIA-AnnieG17.jpg|Glock-17 Covert Affairs Beretta 92FS.jpg|Beretta 92FS Beretta_M93.jpg|Beretta M93R Chiappa Rhino 20DS 357 Mag.jpg|Chiappa Rhino 20DS Annie Walker Chiappa Rhino 20DS 357 Mag.jpg|Chiappa Rhino 20DS CA3_Rhino_sidearm.jpg|Chiappa Rhino 20DS CA-3-Rhino-3.jpg|Chiappa Rhino 20DS FN Browning-BDA-9mm.jpg|FN Browning BDA Covert Affairs-Annie-Double.Barrel-1.jpg|Double-Barrel 12-Gauge Shotgun - . . . ---- 'Gallery': . - 767510128ee9bf071359030510.jpeg Annie Walker 6f7800958f7a5a4c8089bbbc23125283.jpg Annie Walker knocked out.jpg Annie Walker 550x364.jpg Annie-Walker-Shoot-covert-affairs-23606610-299-400.jpg Annie-Walker-Shoot-covert-affairs-23606630-299-400.jpg Annie-Walker-30962119-1036-768.jpg Annie_01.jpg annie-walker-4.jpg Annie-Walker-Covert-Affairs-193.jpg - . . . ---- 'Notes': . . . . . ---- . . . . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - '-- CROSSOVER CHARACTERS --' - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - . Category:Crossover Characters Category:Spies and Assassins Category:Armed and Dangerous Category:USA FACTION Category:FEMALE CHARACTERS Category:Under Review Category:ALTERNATE UNIVERSE Category:COVERT AFFAIRS Crossovers Category:CIA